


Stowaway [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Stowaway" by NerumiH.</p><p>"In which the crew retells the story of how Rapunzel the not-so-princess found her way onto the ship, and exactly whose fault it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stowaway [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerumiH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerumiH/gifts).



mp3, Length (with music): 40:29  
Length (without music): 39:05  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stowaway.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stowaway%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Also used to fill my "au: other" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org). 
> 
> Music: 1) "Yo-Ho! (A Pirate's Life For Me)"- The Disney Chorus  
> 2) "Jack Sparrow"- Pirates of the Caribbean OST


End file.
